Episode 1024
We're very happy to welcome you to our 1024th episode, which as we know means we will no longer to count the shows in binary on two hands. But that's OK. We will still be doing shows. Because we have more hands. And our eleven-finer listeners can still count on two hands. We also have a date for Windows 7. He's nice. They'll like him. Stories Covered When will you get Windows 7 RTM? http://windowsteamblog.com/blogs/windows7/archive/2009/07/21/when-will-you-get-windows-7-rtm.aspx Microsoft confirms Family Pack for Windows 7 http://news.cnet.com/8301-13860_3-10292332-56.html iPhone, Mac sales continue to propel Apple forward http://news.cnet.com/8301-13579_3-10292380-37.html Apple can’t seriously be “very happy” with AT&T relationship http://blogs.zdnet.com/BTL/?p=21504 AT&T to Power Upcoming PlasticLogic E-Reader http://blogs.wsj.com/digits/2009/07/22/att-to-power-upcoming-e-reader/ Google Wave public beta rolling out in September http://www.engadget.com/2009/07/22/video-google-wave-public-beta-rolling-out-on-september-30/ ‘Vanish’ Makes Sensitive Data Self-Destruct http://it.slashdot.org/story/09/07/21/1522255/Vanish-Makes-Sensitive-Data-Self-Destruct Artists find backers as labels wane http://news.cnet.com/Artists-find-backers-as-labels-wane/2100-1027_3-6249904.html Disney to offer films on microSD cards, consumers to pass on by http://www.engadget.com/2009/07/22/disney-to-offer-films-on-microsd-cards-consumers-to-pass-on-by/ Synaptics’ ClearPad 3000 touchscreen does 10-finger capacitive multitouch, other forms of dark magicks http://www.engadget.com/2009/07/22/synaptics-clearpad-3000-touchscreen-does-10-finger-capacitive-m/ Robo-Ethicists Want to Revamp Asimov's 3 Laws http://www.wired.com/gadgetlab/2009/07/robo-ethics/ Sam Raimi to direct Warcraft: The Movie http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118006299.html Voicemail Pat in New Hampshire on taxing tires Anthony in Massachusetts has a milage tracking idea of his own Emails Hey Buzz Crew, Just one theory on the LHC woes. Say you were a civilization with time travel. And say there was a catastrophic event in the past associated with a highly complex piece of technology. And say you wanted to stop said past event but you did not want to blow up the time lines by showing that time travel was a reality. You had already stopped one such event by going back in time and arranging for the funding to be cut off for one experiment in the southwest of one continent. Now you are faced with a new apparatus coming on line. What better way to postpone the doom than to arrange a series of glitches. Jason the paranoid ex-sysadmin ---- I want to know why on Episode 1023 you will read an e-mail about not counting the episodes in Binary anymore, yet you won’t read my concerning e-mail about TV Everywhere that I sent several days ago. Is this how you treat your listeners? I love to hate your show. Brad ---- Hey buzzers, This isn’t particularly relevant to anything, but I honestly needed to tell someone about this, and I can’t access Twitter right now. I was talking to a vendor of the HTC Hero using live chat. My question was about what accessories it came with. After they told me what the accessories were, I suggested that they should list them on the product page. I was told that the web admins had been informed of my suggestion. Within 2 minutes, the list of accessories was on the Hero’s product page. Now THAT is one good Support experience. LTS, DanielInHell ---- JaNaTo + Cooley, Just thought I’d lend some background to your discussion on why Sonic Solutions cares about not killing Blu-ray. I work in the entertainment authoring industry (Blu-ray, DVD, Digital Copy, digital downloads in all flavors, and yes, HD-DVD), and have personal knowledge why Sonic has a vested interest in Blu-ray’s future. Among others, Sonic’s Scenarist authoring tool is one of the most prevalent of software packages for professional Blu-ray authoring houses, and they have many strategic partnerships with authoring houses, studios and electronics manufacterers. Plus, I’m sure they recognize the limitations of a downloadable medium, including non-issued standards compliance, the last-mile problem and the generally poor quality 3-D simulation for sources of lower video bitrate. All of these limitations mean Blu-ray is better as a long-standing, if not unneeded, technology for 3-D distribution to the home theater. Anyway, just thought you should know! LTS! '- Anon from LA' After The Credits